Death the kid x reader lemon
by Deaththekidsgirlfriend
Summary: You get attacked by a kishin when kid comes to the rescue an endless love? you can find out in this story.


My very first fanfiction so plz do not judge

you were pinned down by a heavy person. whimpering slightly, you ready for the death coming. You suddenly felt a lot lighter and look ed back to see a teen holding two pistols upside down with three white stripes in his raven hair." come on you asymmetrical bastard" he stated calmly. he walked forward still shooting until the alley looked red and one of the pistols turned into a slinky brunette in pants and took the soul and ate it. then the boy came over to you and said " here let me help you up", his voice cooling. as you got up you stumbled into his chest and began to sob. he held you tightly and calmly asked "do you have somewhere to stay "n-no" you stammered. you were quite embarrassed and saw him smirking you blushed even harder. " well, my name is death the kid but, you can just call me kid." he said " o- oh, Well my name is F/N" you say shyly. "well, if you have no where to go you can stay with me patty, and Liz," he says coolly. " well, will i- um have to sleep alone?" you asked a little shyly. " no you can sleep in my room with me." you blush even harder. as you began to walk you hear patty talk about giraffes and Liz on the phone. so you ask kid "where do you live anyway?" "well i live in gallows manor." he said tiredly. " o-oh so your lord death kid?" you ask. " wait, you must be new to the city huh?" he asked. " y-yeah it is pretty obvious" as he stops, you look up and see the manor. you gasp and look back to a smiling kid. you walk in after liz and patty and liz comes back with showering needs. you start to walk around aimlessly when patty chirps a " 8 doors down on the right or left you choose" you were rinsing the conditioner out of your hair and started thinking about kid. when you opened your eyes you bit your lip and turned off the water. you stuck your head out to see a passing Liz and ask where to change and she points to the room across. you dart forward and right when you were about to dry you see the covers stir and try to leave quietly but as soon as your hand touched the door knob you hear a gasp and turn to see an embarrassed kid. you run out and get dressed in the bathroom. as you slip in the giraffe print pajamas you walk back and you both say in unison " i am so sorry". kid gets up and pats on the bed heading for the tv. patty blew dry your hair so it was dry and as he got under the covers you did to. although it was really cold and as if you had no control you lay your head on kids chest and he blushed. "hey are you a miester?" he asked " yes" you say proudly. "well you should join the DWMA" he states. "O-Ok" you say.

TIME SKIP 6 MONTHS

it has been 6 months since you enrolled in the dwma, and your feelings have been growing stronger for kid. today while patty and liz went out you were going to tell kid. you were eating lunch with kid and you looked up and saw kid staring up at you. you blushed and as you put both your hands down you felt another hand touch you and you saw it was kids. you suddenly yelled " I LOVE YOU KID" and he stood up and walked forward and you blushed as he picked you up you closed your eyes and when you opened them you saw kid hovering over you. you blushed as he kissed you and kissed him back and he traveled down to your breast he gasped and pulled away. he found out you were not wearing a bra. he looked at you and you nodded and he lifted your shirty up to gaze at them and you sat up and fully took off your shirt and shoes. he made contact and sucked on your right and you let out a soft moan. he stops and whispers in your ear " you dont have to be quiet" and you slipped under him and as you took off his shirt and pinned him to the bed, your H/C hair grazing his chest, went down to his pants and took off his pants and boxers all at once. you grabbed his length and began to suck it. once you felt him jerk you stopped. he pinned you down and took off your pants and underwear to. then he hovered above you. the only other time you had sex was with your ex and he was MUCH smaller than kid. he knew about this. he shoved his length in to you and you heard him gasp as you yelped. " i broke through" he stated surprised. you pulled his neck down and whispered" i am glad it was you" and he started to thrust. as the pain went away you asked him to go faster and he did. he began to gain speed and you could both feel your climax coming and you screamed his name as he screamed yours and released. you lay under the covers and heard a creak only to see your fiends looking shocked and you fell asleep in kids arm and he used his powers to shut and lock the door. and feel asleep beside you after whispering " i love you so much more than symmetry"

Review and i might post another chapter:3


End file.
